Solo Hoy
by luis-kun
Summary: Cuando aquel al que amas muere... ¿como continuar tu vida? BulmaVegeta oneshot, agradeceria mucho sus reviews


Solo hoy

Se sentó alejada de todos, siendo acariciada por el viento, y observada por las flores. Se sentó y su mente la llevo a recordar a aquel hombre, su sonrisa oculta. Secreta para todos. Una sonrisa amable, sincera y que guardaba solo para ella. Sus gestos de cariño un secreto también. Sus caricias de amante, siempre tímidas, siempre deseadas, siempre sinceras, lo recordó... todo el era perfecto, todo el era suyo... o al menos lo fue. Ahora lo sabía, pero lo escondía tras una sonrisa, pequeña, extraña e hipócrita que mantuvo en sus labios lo que le pareció una eternidad. Pero ya no mas, ya no podía fingirlo mas, ya no quería sentir aquel peso en su alma devorando su corazón, desmoronando sus sueños. Ya no deseaba aquel dolor, aquel espantoso dolor, si pudiera se arrancaría el corazón, si pudiera, se perdería en sus lagrimas, si tan solo pudiera... pero el destino era cruel, la había puesto ahí, encerrada en aquel palacio celestial, a salvo de la amenaza que se cernía en la tierra, del peligro de morir... pero ella ya no se sentía con vida, Vegeta... su Vegeta había muerto, su amor, su corazón, su alma y sus sueños todos morían con el, todos desaparecían de su cuerpo, y la dejaban ahí, sola, destrozada y sin razón para vivir, un contenedor vació, un cuerpo sin alma, una mujer sin corazón, solo existía, mas no era nada, nada sin el, nada hasta reencontrarlo, nada.

Se sentó y añoro sus abrazos, sus calidos brazos, los latidos de su corazón, lentos, rítmicos, hermosos como todo lo de el, recordaba su aroma, sus ojos, todo... y eso era doloroso, podría vivir sin el, podría aceptar su muerte, pero siempre recordaría todo lo que era el, todo lo que representaba y eso la haría sentir por siempre miserable. Y era por que el amor que existía entre ambos no era como todos los demás, de eso estaba segura, era un amor resistente, inmenso, y especial, la clase de amor que solo existe en los sueños, en los cuentos infantiles y en las novelas románticas, la clase de amor que todos buscan por siempre, que todos desean secretamente, que todos maldicen cuando desaparece, era un amor duradero que resistió peleas, engaños, mentiras, lagrimas, risas, sueños rotos y esperanzas destruidas.

Y era por eso que lloraba, que se rendía a la vida, que olvidaba sus deberes como madre, como amiga, como mujer, era patética, minúscula, desagradable seguramente para todas las demás, para todas aquellas mujeres que eran mas fuertes, mas capaces de vivir sin el amor de su vida. Y no le importaba, ya nada importaba.

Se sentó y recordó, recordó todo aquello que amaba de aquel hombre, recordó todos y cada uno de sus momentos de felicidad, recordó cuando lo conoció, cuando lo odio, cuando su cara le causo repulsión, pues el era el enemigo, el era el demonio, el era el asesino, y cuando partió de su mundo se sintió feliz, inmensamente feliz pues ya no tendría que volver a cruzar su camino con ese desagradable ser... y se detuvo, dejo de recordar, aquel pensamiento estremeció su ser, aquella sola idea le causo un poco de placer, ¿y si jamás le hubiese visto de nuevo?,¿ y si jamás se hubiesen reencontrado?, entonces aquel dolor, aquella pena no existiría, quizás hubiera muerto por la amenaza de los androides, pero, entonces aquella miseria de vida por la que tendría que pasar no existiría, saboreo la idea por un segundo, y después las lagrimas recorrieron su rostro de nuevo, era imposible, era demasiado horrible y doloroso si quiera pensar aquello, pues aunque aquel dolor acababa con su espíritu, aunque aquella pena destruía su ser, no podía imaginarse su vida sin pasar por aquellos momentos de felicidad con su amado.

Se sentó y dejo que su dolor la invadiera, trato de sentirlo, familiarizarse con el, convertirse en su amiga, y así acostumbrarse a su presencia, pues presentía que solo así aprendería a vivir sin el. Si tan solo le hubiese dicho un ultimo adiós, un ultimo te amo, un ultimo tímido, calido y maravillo beso, con el que transmitiera sus verdaderos sentimientos, con el que hablara a su alma, con el que el escuchara sus deseos, si tan solo lo hubiese entregado, si tan solo lo hubiese detenido, impedido que se fuera de su lado, que partiera en aquella peligrosa misión... pero no lo hizo, y ahora el estaba muerto.

-Bulma- escucho que la llamaban y no le importo, no quería dejar de llorar, no quería volver a fingir felicidad –Bulma- repitió la voz tras de ella y esta vez secándose las lagrimas se volvió, Goku la miraba con un gesto de profunda pena, como quien miraba a un moribundo, nuevamente la mujer se sintió avergonzada por su debilidad.

-¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto la joven, sin atreverse a mirar al sayajin a los ojos, pues no deseba ver en ellos el deplorable estado en que se encontraba.

-solo quiero avisarte… que ha llegado el momento de que me vaya… - sus palabras eran suaves y amables, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño – tu…¿estarás bien?..., ¿verdad? –pregunto lleno de preocupación, Bulma alzo su mirada y por un segundo clavo sus ojos en los de el, lentamente sonrió asintió con la cabeza, pero en lugar de calmar al guerrero como era su intención, encontró que su rostro se desmorono con tristeza, sin decir palabra el hombre le abrazo con fuerza manteniéndose así por un largo rato –no tienes que sonreír si no lo deseas, no tienes por que ser feliz si no quieres serlo, no dejes de ser tu, no dejes de sentir –suplico el hombre aun abrazando a su amiga, quien derramo lagrimas silenciosas, jamás lo hubiese adivinado, jamás lo hubiese si quiera imaginado que aquel Sayajin escondiera dentro de el la capacidad para leer sus sentimientos.

-por que… ¿por que tuvo que irse?- pregunto presa de la desesperación y el dolor -¿Por qué me tiene que doler tanto?

-no lo se- respondió el, -por eso tienes que llorar… para sobrellevar el dolor, sin sufrimiento no hay felicidad, sin dolor no hay vida, si no luchas no ganaras… debes ser fuerte. Por favor prométeme que serás fuerte- hubo un momento de silencio, hasta hace unos minutos la respuesta a aquella petición hubiese sido no… pero ahora ya no estaba segura, en los brazos de aquel hombre. A quien consideraba su mas querido e importante amigo, se sentía capaz de lograrlo, capaz de enfrentar al mundo que le aguardaba… el mundo sin Vegeta.

-lo seré… seré fuerte- dijo finalmente la mujer –pero… solo hoy… solo hoy déjame llorar, solo hoy déjame ser una de tantas que se pierde en la pena, solo hoy te ruego que me dejes perderme en mi dolor, por favor… solo hoy- nuevas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, traídas por un dolor renovado, traídas por los miles de recuerdos que cruzaban su mente, traídas por el infinitamente dolorosa ruego que acaba de hacer, Goku no respondió, en su lugar sonrió ligeramente, y le abrazo con mas fuerza, y se mantuvo así… por un largo tiempo…

Notas del autor:

.. bien… pues… espero que lo hayan disfrutado… esta corto y… raro jajaja como todo lo que escribo

Comentarios 


End file.
